Harvestmia
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: Harvestmia dapet dari ide mayumi pas nonton mamamia! warning: gaje,aneh,jelek,abal, COMPLETE!


**Harvestmia**

Aiiaaa lahirlah fic abal nan amburadul ini!!!!!!!

Harvestmia muncul dari benak Mayumi setelah nonton mamamia!

selamat membaca~~~~~

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In Studio HM

"Selamat datang para pemirsa disini dan dirumaaaaah!! Perkenalkan, nama saaaya Rick! Pembawa acara disini! Saya tak sendiri. Saya ditemani rekan saya… Elli!!" kata Rick panjang lebar sambil remes-remesin bantal (heh? Kok bawa bantal?)

Munculah perempuan berambut pendek dan memakai baju lekbong bergambar bintang, celana jins bolong, pake rante-rante kayak gitulah di celananya, pake kacamata item, pake anting bulat di kupingnya, pake kalung duri-duri besi di lehernya, juga bawa-bawa rante panjang (bisa bayangin nggak Elli kayak gini? Maaf untuk fans Elli.. T^T)

"Hai. Namaku Elli. E-L-L-I. ELLI jangan sampai lupa!" katanya dengan suara berat.

"Nah, ini dia Elli-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" kata Rick lagi lebay.

"Mereka udah tau, blekok!" Elli nyabet Rick pake rantenya. Rick ngejerit.

"Oke, dengan sangat hormat. Acara ini didatangi oleh mayor latrahdekdungngatbah (apa, tuh latrahdekdungngatbah?)" kata Elli sambil ngelempar kacamata Rick yang nggak tau ngambilnya kapan.

Munculah bapak-bapak baju merah dari kursi gede yang diletakin di sebelah kanan studio.

"Halo… namaku Tho…mas!!!" katanya sambil nunjukin segelas wine.

"Lho, katanya namanya mayor latrahdekdungngatbah?" Rick bangun sambil ngobrak-ngabrik kantong celananya.

"Lha, itukan julukannya?" kata Elli sambil nyabet pantat Rick lagi.

"WADDDAWWW! Sakit, onta!" Rick megangin pantatnya.

"Okelah kalo begitu…. Juri! Jelasin ni acara apa peraturannya!" Elli ngambek ga jelas.

"Bokek! Eh, baik!" Nami ngambil segunduk kertas dari lacinya.

"Walah! Banyak banget tu kertas! Ngapain, sih lo? Kan Cuma ngejelasin peraturannya aja. Nggak usah banyak-banyak gitu kaleeeee" kata Elli lagi.

"Kan, emang mau di jelasin.. nih… gue jelasin… peraturannya: A G A R" Nami liatin kertas satu lembar, buang lagi. dua lembar, buang lagi.

"Ngapain sih, lo?" kata Elli sambil ngedeketin Nami terus ngeliat kertas yang dibawa Nami.

"Haiya! Satu huruf di tulis di kertas hiji eh, satu lembar?" kata Elli mangap.

"Ya..lah! Dengerin cobe! A G A R M A U M E N A N G B U A T L A H L A G U Y A N G A B A L. udah!" katanya sambil ngerobek-robek kertas yang tadi udah dibaca.

"Ya..elah.. lanjutin. Jill!" perintah preman harvestmia ini kepada anak perempuan berambut cokelat.

"Ngroooooooooook….zzzzzz…ngroooook..zzzz…NGROOOOOK..ZZZZ" Jill ngorok.

"Ga ada yang bener, ya? Orang di ini pik? Wooooooooooo ooooooi Jiiiiiil banguuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" kata Elli sambil nyabetin lagi rantenya ke punggung Jill.

"Ngro— WATTTAWWWWWW" Jill ngejerit kenceng amat.

"Apaan, sih?" Jill ngambek.

"Bacain peraturannya!" perintah Elli ngancem pake rantenya.

"Hyaaaaa! Baik! Um.. buat…lagu..yang. .um…abal..... um… kalau..um… mau.. menang…. ngrooooook" Jill tidur lagi.

"Yaelah! Udah, gue aja yang nerangin!" Elli ngambek lalu balik lagi ke panggung.

"Hum, disini kita buat lagu yang gaje,abal,ngaco. Dan pendampingnya adalah binatang peliharaannya!!" kata Rick yang kemudian disabet lagi sama rantenya Elli.

"Ya! Kita panggilkan peserta pertamanya yaitu…. Eheem.. Claire dan anjingnya… Hakubi!" perintah Elli sambil muterin rantenya ke atas.

Munculah anak perempuan berambut kuning, memakai baju overall dan menggendong anjing hitam.

"Hai minna-san! Namaku Claire. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu jangan bilang siapa-siapa!" kata Claire sambil bungkuk.

Lampupun mulai dimatikan. Dan hanya menyorot Claire.

Claire mulai nyanyi:

"_Jangan bilang siapa-siapa  
Kita sedang berantem  
Ini semua menyakitkan  
Menyakitkan kita berdua_

_*  
Karna kamu dan aku  
Sudah ada yang berdarah  
Aku tak ingin kamunya  
Jadi mati karnanya_

_**  
Bila kau benar-benar mau membunuh  
Bila kau benar-benar mau  
Kita jalani saja semuanya  
Jangan tusuk-tusukan_

_***  
Bila kau benar-benar membunuhku  
Bila kau benar-benar mau  
Sudah tutup saja matamu itu  
biar nggak ngeri m'lihatku..…_

_Tahukah didalam otakku  
Hanya ada membunuh  
Yang selalu merindukannya  
untuk saling membunuh.."_

"Terima kasih.." kata Claire bungkuk lagi.

"U…uh.. iya.." Rick gugup dengan lagu yang tadi Claire nyanyiin.

"Ya, makasih Claire… silahkan ke belakang panggung lagi" kata Elli santai.

"Hoooh! Rick! Berantem, yuk!" kata Claire sambil nunjukin belatinya. Rick kabur.

"Ya'elah Rick kabur lagi… ya udah deh. Silahkan balik Claire" Elli siap-siap lagi di depan kamera.

"Huaaaah baek!" Claire balik lagi ke belakang panggung.

"Naaaah! Kita panggil peserta kedua…. Kareeeeeeen!!!!" panggil Elli kenceng.

Muncullah anak perempuan berbaju ungu dan berambut cokelat yang membuat penonton dirumah maupun di studio langsung ber-ooh ria.

"Namaku Karen! Aku akan menyanyikan lagu Love Me Is Money!" katanya mantap.

Lampu mulai dimatiin… Karenpun mulai nyanyi.

"_Kamu bilang kamu __cinta__ aku  
Tapi di mana cintamu  
Kau hanya memberiku  
Menyogoku dengan  
Uang..Uang..Uang_

_Kamu salah menilai diriku  
Yang kubutuhkan cintamu  
Kamu pikir yang kamu inginkan  
Hanya Uangmu…._

_Love me Is Money  
Love Me is Money  
That your money kata mu…  
Love me Is Money  
Move Me is Money  
That Show Money kata mu.."_ Karen menarik kabel mic.

"_Kamu salah menilai diriku  
Yang kubutuhkan cintamu  
Kamu pikir yang kamu inginkan  
Hanya Uangmu…."_ Karen berhenti nyanyi sambil agak joget dikit.

"_Ku tak butuh uangmu ( i just need your love)  
Ku tak butuh rayuanmu..Rayuanmu ( i just need your love)"_

"Makasih…!!!" Karen berhenti nyanyi. Lampupun nyala lagi.

"Heh? Mana Gajenya?" Rick yang tau-tau muncul langsung ngomong.

"Lha? Ngapain gue harus gaje? Kalo gaje ga menang dong" protes Karen.

"Ya'elah *ngikutin Elli* ya harus laaa" kata Rick.

"Ah, males, ah!" Karen lari ke balik eh belakang panggung setelah nyolong micnya Rick.

"Wooooi! Balikin mic gueeee huwaaa Elli.." disabet lagi sama Elli.

"Panggilin peserta ketiga cepetan!" kata Elli sambil nunjukin belatinya Claire (heh? Kapan ngambilnya?)

"Oke, kita panggilkan peserta ketiga…. Ann!!!!" Rick manggil peserta ketiga.

Muncullah anak cewek berambut oranye diikat kebelakang memakai baju overral.

"Hai… namaku Ann!" kata Ann sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa can— uph *dijejalin kain sama Elli*."

"Woi, gile, sadar dong! itu Ann! Pacarmu, kan Karen!!" Elli ngambek ga jelas.

"Suka-suka saya kan? Nah, nona silahkan nyanyi" kata Rick gombal.

"Baik. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu Give Me Freedom. Lagu sepak bolaaaaaaaa" kata Ann semangat. Iapun mulai nyanyi. Lampu juga mati.

"Give me kado, give me kue, give me buku, take me tidur  
See the hantu, take the takut, you merinding, I nya pingsan  
In the rumah hantu, seremnya.. , as we lose our perasaan,  
pertunjukan its around us, every pagi, gosok gigi" nyanyi ann sambil loncat-loncat ga jelas. Di sini juri juga pada cekikikan.

"Singin punya rumah, singin punya mobil dan hp  
Lets rejoice itu sampoooooooo. And together at matiiiii." Nyanyi Ann lagi sambil joget pantat.

"KIAMAT!" teriak Ann kencang. Terus nyanyi lagi.

"When I get bayi I will be mati.  
They'll call me nyawa Just like a wavin' polos.  
And then it goes s'peda.  
And then it goes s'peda.  
And then it goes s'peda" Kata Ann sambil loncat lagi.

"When I get tua I will be hidup. They'll call me nyawa  
Just like a wavin' polos. And then it goes s'peda.  
And then it goes s'peda.  
And then it goes s'peda" nyanyi Ann lagi.

"Oooooooooooooh woooooooooohh hohoho" kata Ann kayak tarzan.

"Give you hantu, give you racun, give you pisau, take you mati  
See the mayat, take the k'pala, you sudah mati, make us ketakutan.  
In the streets are, kami buang kamu, every loser kuburan,  
Celebration, its around us, every nations, all around us" nyanyinya lagi lebih gaje.

"Singin forever kolok!!, singin songs mati kutuuuuu  
Lets rejoice in the beautiful sampo.  
And together at the end of the day." Juri nambah cekikikan.

"KIAMAT!" Teriak Ann kenceng banget. Ditambah, pake mic udah, deh.

"When I get mati, I will be kemes.  
They'll call me gaje.  
Just like a wavin' flag.  
And then it goes s'peda.  
And then it goes s'peda.  
And then it goes s'peda" Ann makin ngencengin tu suara palsnya.

"When I get mati, I will be kemes  
They'll call me gaje  
Just like a wavin' flag  
And then it goes s'peda  
And then it goes s'peda  
And then it goes s'peda" nyanyi Ann mengulang.

"Wooooooooo Ohohohoooooooo ! OOOoooooh Wooooooooo" Ann tereak-tereak.

"KIAMAT !" kata Ann kenceng, yang bikin juri dan penonton nging-ngingan.

"When I get mati, I will be kemes  
They'll call me gaje  
Just like a wavin' flag  
And then it goes s'peda  
And then it goes s'peda  
And then it goes s'peda" Ann nyanyi lagi. Bosen.

"When I get mati, I will be kemes  
They'll call me gaje  
Just like a wavin' flag  
And then it goes s'peda  
And then it goes s'peda  
And then it goes s'peda" sebel. Kapan sih, selesenya?

"Wooo hooooo hohohohoooooo

And everybody will be singenit

Wooooooooo ohohohooooo

And we are all singenit" Ann mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Lampu juga nyala lagi.

"Gila, lu, Ann lama amat nyanyinya!" tereak Elli ngambek.

"Idddih, sori dori sori stoberi yah! Gue mau makan!" Ann mabur ke belakang panggung.

"Ya'elah. Rick cepetan,deh panggil peserta keempat… tunggu ampe iklan ini selese, ya!" Elli nunjukin jarinya ke kamera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yaaa! Kita kembali lagi di Harvestmiaaaa! Sudah menunggu, kan? Mari kita sambut peserta ke empaaaaaat!" Rick bicara pake mic lagi. Terus, peserta ke empatnya muncul.

"Eaaaa!!! Gue peserta ke empat!!!!" kata anak berambut ping nyambut.

"Ya ni, si Popuri. Adek gue lanjuut!" Rick langsung mabur.

"Ya'elah. Lu, Rick! Udah, Popo! Mulai!" panggil Elli dari sebelah kanan studio.

"Yaayayayaya" kata Popuri. Terus mulai nyanyi.

"Bintang genduuuuut di langit yang genduuut. Amat genduuuut menghias yang tergenduuuut. Aku genduuut. Terbang dan mengenduuuut. Jauh, gendut ke tempat yang tergenduuuuuut" nyanyi si Popo eh, si Popuri.

"Udeh?" Tanya Elli yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Popuri. Popuri ngangguk.

"Okelah tunggu setelah iklan berikut!" kata Elli sambil nunjukin micnya ke kamera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Haiii!! Ketemu lagi di Harvestmiaaaaaaaa sekarang babak dimana peserta mendapat nilai.. kita panggil peserta-pesertanya!" kata Rick.

"Kita panggil peserta pertama… Claire dan.. Hakubi!" panggil Elli.

Claire muncul dari panggung sambil gendong tu anjingnya.

"Baik. Claire udah ada. Peserta kedua Karen dan.. Karaan!!" panggil Rick.

Karen muncul ama tu meongnya.

"Karen udah ada. Sekarang.. Ann dan Nooobaaa!" panggil Elli.

Ann muncul ama kucingnya. Dah, ni author pegel ngetiknya lagi!

"Terus peserta terakhir Popuri dan Popi!" panggil Rick.

Popuri muncul ama ayamnya.

"Sekarang nilainya. Para juri dan penonton.. silahkan tekan tombol merahdi pinggir bangku kalo milih orangnya. Mulai dari Claire dan Hakubi! Maju!" perintah Elli.

Claire maju ama anjingnya dia tersenyum.

"Mulai!" perintah Rick.

Di layar: 1,2,,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13 angkanya berubah rubah.

"Melewati sepuluh.." kata Elli.

"Melewati duapuluh……" kata Rick.

"Melewati duapuluh lima….." kata Elli lagi.

NOOOOT!

"Hasilnya duapuluh sembilan!" kata Rick.

Claire mundur.

"Karen dan Karan.. silahkan maju.." kata Rick.

Karen dan Karan maju.

Angka puter-puter pusing (??)

"Apakah Karen akan melewati dua puluh sembilan?" Tanya Rick.

NOOOOT!

"Baik. Hasilnya adalah.. sembilan belas. Silahkan mundur, Karen kamu sudah gugur" kata Elli. Claire loncat-loncat seneng.

"Peserta ketiga. Nona cantik Ann dan kucing yang lucu Noba, silahkan maju!" perintah Rick gombal. Terus di gaplok sama Elli.

Ann maju ama senyumya juga Noba.

Angka terus muter…

"Apakah Nona Ann akan melewati angka 29?" Tanya Rick.

Terus aja tu angka muter…

Muter..

Muter...

NOOOOT

"Ya! Angka yang didapat Ann adalah 49!! Claire sudah gugur" kata Elli.

Ann ngelonjak.

"Sekarang Popuri, maju!" perintah Rick.

"Hanya dapet 30! pemenang kali ini Ann!" kata Rick sambil narik Ann ke tempat ambil hadiah.

Ya, gitulah jadi yang menang Ann.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maaf mencemarkan nama HM.. *nangis*

Maaf kepanjangan.. *nangis*

Ah, males nangis mulu! *marah*

Ngomong-ngomong nama mayor latrahdekdungngetbah itu artinya…

Bulat,merah,pendek,idung kesenget lebah. Hahaha * ketawa dipukul mayor*

~~~RnR~~~

Klik ini:


End file.
